Angel Eyes
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Viel zu kurz um hier was zu schreiben. Nur so viel, es ist düster und es ist HGDM.


****

Disclaimer: Nix meine wie immer * seufz*. Ich will halt nur ein wenig spielen und schreibe nur aus Spaß.

Autorengeschwafel: Tja, auf was man nicht so alles kommt, wenn man Nachtschicht hat, alles ruhig ist, der Chef einem nicht permanent über die Schulter schaut. Wehe die Angestellten werden losgelassen *grins *.

Ich hatte wirklich nur Langeweile und da kam mir das in den Sinn. Wie immer düster. Wers net mag sollte es nicht lesen. Kleines Review wäre sehr nett. 

Gewidmet ist die Story Cat- chan *knuddel * hoffe sie gefällt dir.

Angel Eyes

__

Frieden.

Stille.

Grau.

Eine Farbe die sie vergessen lässt und doch so viele Erinnerungen wach ruft. Eine Farbe die ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gibt.

So grau wie der Himmel an einem regnerischen Tag. Schwere Wolken die ihre klaren Tropfen zur Erde schicken um sie zu nähren. Mal warm und mal kalt. Schon immer hat sie den Regen geliebt. Und Grau erinnerte sie daran.

Ihre liebste Farbe. 

Wieder sauste seine Hand auf ihre zierliche Figur hinab. Kalte Knöchel die mit zartem Fleisch in Berührung kamen. Doch ihre Haut barg keinen Platz mehr für eine neue Verletzung. Ihre Nervenenden waren taub geworden und sendeten die Signale nicht mehr weiter. Ihre Arme hoch über ihren Kopf zusammen gebunden schmerzten schon seit Stunden nicht mehr. Waren ebenso taub wie alles andere an ihr.

Trotzig hob sie das Kinn und starrte ihrem Peiniger entgegen. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren geplatzten Lippen. Sie konnte das Blut schmecken das nun auf ihre Zunge sickerte. Süß und schwer. Ihr eigenes Blut. Sie sollte sich fürchten, sich in Todesangst winden, doch sie tat es nicht. 

Sie konnte sich nicht fürchten. Nicht vor diesen Augen die ihr nun kalt entgegen starrten.

__

So kalt wie ein grauer Wintermorgen. Der Geruch des frisch gefallenen Schnees der einem in die Nase steigt. Die weiße Landschaft von Hogwarts und wieder die Wolken. Graue Wolken die immer mehr seichte Flocken von Weiß freigaben. Ihre Spuren immer wieder verwischten, wenn sie sich heimlich in den Wald schlich.

Das Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füßen. Der eisige Wind der ihr Haar zerzaust. Schon immer hat sie den Winter geliebt. Und Grau erinnerte sie daran.

" Rede schon Schlammblut!". Ein weiterer Hieb der sie am Kinn traf. Ihren Kopf unkontrolliert hin und her pendeln ließ. Nur eine wage Vermutung von Schmerz. Doch sie war erschöpft. So unendlich Müde. Viel zu viel Blut von ihr vergossen. 

" Du wirst sterben, wenn du nicht endlich redest.", zischte er. Ein süßes Lächeln erreichte ihre geschundenen Gesichtszüge. " Werde ich nicht so oder so sterben?", flüsterte sie heiser, kaum hörbar für sie selbst.

Er verzog das Gesicht hob die Hand und ließ sie wieder sinken. Immer noch lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm hinauf. Hatte er Mitleid? Oder nur die Lust verloren? Seine Gesicht verschwamm langsam vor ihr.

Sie wollte die Augen schließen und schlafen, nur noch schlafen...für immer. Doch sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen. Zu fasziniert von seinen Augen. Kerzenlicht das mit dem dunklen Grau seiner Iris spielte. Ihr Wärme und Leben gab. Zu einem wabernden Nebel verschmolz.

__

Nebel. Feucht und kalt. Regen und Winter vereint. Geheimnisvoll verdeckt er jene die nicht entdeckt werden wollen. Schon oft war er ihr nützlich gewesen. Oft hatte er sie geschützt vor feindlichen Augen, wenn sie wieder einmal ausgeschickt war um wertvolle Informationen zu sammeln.

Grau das sie betörend umschlang und verschluckte. Ein Inbegriff der Farbe die sie so sehr liebte. Die ihr Frieden und Ruhe brachte.

Nebel und sie begegnete ihm. Ihrem Feind. Ihrem Rivalen. Draußen im verbotenen Wald.

Der graue Schleier hatte ihn plötzlich vor ihr freigegeben. Hatte sich beinahe vollständig zurück gezogen.

Überraschen war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen genau wie in ihrem.

Der Drache mit den grauen Augen. Ein Teufel mit Engelsaugen. Und wie der Nebel umschlang auch er sie betörend. Ließ sie fallen in unendliche Tiefen. Gab ihr Frieden und Ruhe.

Eisige Küsse die mit Verlangen brannten. Gefühle die schon viel zu lange verbannt. 

Und der graue Schleier hüllte sie wieder ein. Verschluckte zwei Liebende mit ihrer gestohlenen Zeit.

" Mione...", seine Stimme klang plötzlich sanft. Nicht mehr kalt und unnachgiebig. Seine Hand verletzte sie diesmal nicht. Strich nur sanft eine Strähne ihres Blut verschmierten Haares nach hinten. Ihr Kopf war nach vorne gesunken, hing schlaff an dem schmalen Hals.

" Mione...wenn...wenn du mir sagst wo Potter ist...ich verspreche dir, mich für dich einzusetzen...du wirst leben.". Ein hartes Lachen entrann ihrer trockenen Kehle. " Hast du nicht schon viel zu viel versprochen Malfoy?".

Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf. Wollte nicht wieder in die Augen eines Engels sehen der doch nur ein Dämon war.

" Du sagtest du würdest uns helfen. Sagtest du wärst auf unserer Seite. Doch du hast uns alle belogen. Hast uns alle verraten, als Voldemort wieder erstarkte. Nur zu gern hast du uns verlassen.". Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Anstrengung.

" Du hast mich verlassen.", erwiderte er dumpf. Ihr Kopf schoss nach oben, verursachte einen heftigen Schmerz im Nacken. Zimtbraune Augen trafen auf Graue. " Wie könnte ich jemanden lieben der meine Freunde verraten will? Wie könnte ich jemanden lieben der alles opfern würde um Erfolg zu haben?".

" Ich hätte nicht alles geopfert...dich niemals.". Sie lachte, lachte so laut das es im ganzen Kerker hallte. 

Wie hatte sie je Gefühle für ihn hegen können. Er der so falsch war. Er in dessen Augen sie alles gefunden hatte was sie so sehr liebte. Doch der Regen war trügerisch. Ertränkte ganze Landstriche. Der Winter war grausam. So viele waren schon erfroren. Und der Nebel, der Nebel hatte sie betrogen. Hatte ihn in einer einsamen Nacht zu ihr gebracht.

Müde ließ sie den Kopf wieder sinken. " Es ist vorbei Draco. Du weißt das ich nie etwas verraten würde. Töte mich endlich.". Langsam begann sie ihre Augen zu schließen. Sie wollte kein Grau mehr sehen, jetzt sehnte sie sich nach der Dunkelheit.

Augenblicke starrte er auf die zierliche Figur hinab. Unglauben in seinem Gesicht. Sie war gebrochen...des Lebens müde. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab. Ein letzter Gefallen, der Liebe wegen die sie einst teilten. Der Gefühle wegen die noch immer in seinem Inneren tobten.

" Avada Kedavra!".

****

__

Frieden.

Stille.

Grau.

Die Farbe ihres Grabsteines. Ihr Name ganz schlicht hinein gemeißelt.

Grau die Blumen die schon lange verwelkt sind. Grau der Himmel aus dem der Regen niederfällt.

Eine einsame Gestalt liegt zusammengesunken auf der feuchten Erde. Engelsaugen auf den aufgeworfenen Hügel gerichtet. Doch nicht mehr trügerisch. Sturmfluten aus Tränen tanzen in ihnen.

Graue Sturmfluten die sie einst so liebte.

****

Ende


End file.
